


5 Times That Wes Kissed Kurt + The One Time That Kurt Kissed Wes

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gay Bashing, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, minor Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: For Becky. Merry Christmas (well, countdown to Christmas) and I hope you enjoy this Wert fic!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Wes
Comments: 54
Kudos: 69





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Becky. Merry Christmas (well, countdown to Christmas) and I hope you enjoy this Wert fic!

Kurt was still high from the rush of performing Baby It’s Cold Outside with Blaine. But as more time passed, his smile fell as reality crashed down on him. He and Blaine weren’t a couple. He still hadn’t had a kiss that mattered. And he was _single_ at _Christmas_. He really thought this was his year.

“Well, that’s not a happy face.”

Kurt turned around. In the entryway stood Wes, with a concerned look on his face. 

“What are you doing here, Wes?” Kurt asked, not meeting his teammate’s eye. He had spoken to Wes on several occasions, but never one-on-one. And while he was sure that Wes was a perfectly nice guy (as well as very attractive), he wasn’t comfortable with sharing his _emotions_ with the Warbler.

“Just… looking around. What’s up?”

“Why do you care?” The words fell out of Kurt’s mouth before he could stop them, and shame instantly filled him. He wasn’t normally one to snap at people unless they deserved it. But he was bitter and disappointed and angry- _he was so sure that he was going to get the Christmas kiss he’d always dreamed of_. And right when he thought Blaine was going to connect their lips, he left the room, leaving Kurt alone to drown in his own disappointment. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said after his hurtful words had hung in the air for a minute, “I didn’t mean that. I’m just…” he couldn’t find the right words. Hurt? Annoyed? 

“Overwhelmed?” Wes suggested, taking an unoffered seat beside Kurt.

“Yeah.” Overwhelmed sounded right. Kurt sighed and finally looked Wes in his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologising, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt felt a little uneasy. People at Dalton were always so forgiving; it was unnatural to him. 

“Yes. But I guess it wouldn’t hurt for you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

Kurt considered this. Wes was really sweet and would probably do whatever he could to help him. What’s the worst that could happen? “Blaine didn’t… kiss me.”

Wes looked a little confused for a second. “Was he supposed to?”

“Well, no, not really. I just thought…” Kurt looked at the floor, once again embarrassed. “I thought he liked me.”

“Maybe he does.”

“Then why won’t he kiss me?”

“Why don’t you kiss him?”

“I…” That had Kurt stumped. It was because he was shy, right? And he didn’t know if Blaine felt the same.

“Well?” Wes prompted.

“I don’t know. I just wanted him to kiss me.” He couldn’t tell Wes about his fantasy to be kissed on Christmas. It was embarrassing and pathetic. 

“Wanted _him_ to kiss you? Or just wanted _someone_ to kiss you?”

Damnit. Wes was always so smart. Of course he would catch on. “Maybe…” Kurt avoided eye contact with Wes. He wished that he could just vanish; this was too embarrassing.

“Any particular reason? Maybe the time of year…” Wes was starting to understand what Kurt was getting at. He’d always found Kurt to be endearing, so he’d do anything he could to help him out.

“It’s just…”

“Go on.”

“Why do you care?” Kurt’s tone was much softer now, showing that he was more curious than annoyed at Wes’ constant inquiries. 

“I care about all of my Warblers. And I know that you’ve had a rough year.”

Kurt snorted. _Understatement of the century._ But Wes’ expression was so comforting and kind that Kurt couldn’t help but confess. “When I was a little boy, before my mom died, we used to watch those cheesy Christmas romance movies together. I saw all of the big, romantic kisses that the couple shared at the end of it and…”

“You wanted that?”

“Yeah. And Karofsky stole my first kiss that mattered. But now, I’m finally in a good school where I’m free to be who I am, and Blaine and I just sang a flirty duet so I…”

This time, Wes didn’t finish Kurt’s sentence. Instead, he cupped Kurt’s cheek and made it so that they were looking in each other's eyes. Then Wes closed his eyes and slowly leaned in. It took Kurt far too long to catch up to what was happening, so by the time their lips were connecting, his mouth was still hanging slightly open. Kurt quickly shut his mouth and closed his eyes once he had registered what was happening.

After a few more seconds, Wes pulled away. “Was that okay?”

Kurt couldn’t talk, still shocked because _Wes was such a good kisser!_ Instead, he nodded his head. Then a thought struck him. “I-I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“I did,” Wes replied. “We broke up.” Kurt still looked confused, so he added, “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh.” Kurt didn’t know what to say. “Um, thanks.”

Wes smiled at him. “Glad I could make your Christmas dreams come true.” He ruffled Kurt’s hair, and Kurt didn’t even call him out on it because _this was the boy who had just kissed him_. “Keep smiling, Kurt.”

And with that, Wes left the room, leaving Kurt touching his lips and grinning.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo!!!

It had been almost a year since that sweet kiss at Dalton. Kurt and Blaine were now together, yet a certain someone had caused a drift between them. Sebastian Smythe.

The green-eyed meerkat promised Blaine things that Kurt never could- things that Kurt didn’t _want_ to be involved in. But he somehow always got dragged along.

On the 21st of December, the three were in Scandals for the 2nd time that week. Sebastian and Blaine were on the dance floor, grinding against each other as usual. 

Kurt was sat at the bar, staring into his almost-empty glass of beer. He had drunk quite a lot that night, but who could blame him? It was the _holidays_ , and Blaine knew that Christmas was a hard time for Kurt, yet he wouldn’t leave Sebastian’s side. At least alcohol was a distraction.

“Smile, would you?”

Kurt slowly turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him, and he couldn’t help the blush that took over his face when they locked eyes. “Wes.”

“The one and only. What’s with the frown? Last I heard, you should be getting your Christmas kiss this year.”

Kurt’s blush deepened. “Yes, I’m dating Blaine.”

“Then where is he?” Wes looked around the room until he saw Blaine, who was _particularly_ close to Sebastian. So close that their lips brushed against each other. Then in the blink of an eye, they were kissing. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kurt’s voice cracked and the tears that had been threatening to fall all night finally ran down his cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m sure Blaine doesn’t even realise what he’s doing,” Wes consoled.

“But he does.” Kurt sobbed. “I _told_ him how Sebastian makes me feel, and yet he still hangs out with the stupid meerkat! And he drags me along to _see_ it!”

Wes wrapped his arms around Kurt and shushed him, willing for his friend to stop crying. “Let’s go into the bathroom, okay?” Wes said, helping Kurt stand up. “We don’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing you cry.”

Kurt nodded and followed Wes into the bathroom. His legs felt too heavy so he slid down the wall, shaking.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Wes crouched in front of Kurt, wiping the tears out of his friend’s eyes. 

“Why are you in Ohio?” Kurt asked, trying to recover. _If I can just take my mind off of Blaine and Se-Se-S-_ , he thought. _God, I can’t even think of his name._

“I’m visiting my parents. It is the holidays and all.”

Kurt nodded. He was spending Christmas watching his boyfriend make out with his rival. 

“I take it you’re not having the best time,” Wes commented.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“I want to see you smile again.”

“Then we’ll need a Christmas miracle.”

“Done.” Wes wiped a few stray tears from Kurt’s eyes, booped his nose, and then kissed him gently for a few seconds. When he pulled away, there was a small smile on Kurt’s face. “Keep smiling. For me.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mention of cancer  
> enjoy!!!!

It was Kurt’s first Christmas in New York and it was as magical as he had always dreamed it would be. The air was a little chilly, and the pavement a little slippery, but Kurt didn’t mind. Everything was perfect. 

That was, of course, until his dad told him that he had cancer.

And before Kurt could even process that news, he was being whisked off to an ice skating rink, where his “surprise" was.

“I guess that looking confused is better than a frown.”

Kurt turned around and saw Wes inside of the rink, gripping onto the rail for stability. “Wes!”

“We must stop running into each other like this.” Wes chuckled. “Want to join me?” He gestured to the skates.

“Um, are you my surprise?” Kurt asked, tilting his head. How did his dad know Wes? Especially since Kurt himself had been trying to track down Wes for months now.

“I don’t think so.” 

Kurt shrugged and grabbed a pair of skates. Maybe his gift was late, so he may as well kill time with Wes. They skated around the rink, catching up. 

Kurt told Wes all about Vogue and his fashion line, while Wes entertained Kurt with his stories from his own college life.

“I missed you,” Wes said, taking ahold of Kurt’s hand. Kurt assumed it was so he didn’t fall over.

“Missed me? Wes, we’ve barely talked to each other.” It was true, they had talked a lot while at Dalton, but had lost their connection once Kurt transferred back to McKinley. They hadn’t talked at all since Wes’ graduation, aside from that depressing run-in at Scandals. 

“Yeah. Your smile.” Wes grinned at him.

“My sm… What is your obsession with my smile?” Kurt shook his head.

“It’s cute.”

Kurt bit his lip. “Thank you.”

They had skated in a circle and were back at the start, both laughing together. 

“Kurt?” a voice said that made Kurt’s blood run cold.

“Blaine,” Kurt replied, taking his hand back from Wes to cross his arms. 

“Why are you with _Wes_?” Blaine asked. “ _I’m_ your surprise.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Why would my dad do this? We’ve been broken up for a year.” _A year yesterday._

“I…” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have told him we got back together.”

Kurt was about to snap at Blaine about how inappropriate that was, but Wes beat him to it. 

“Why would you do that, Blaine?” Wes demanded, his tone almost angry. “Kurt is _my_ boyfriend, not yours.”

“Boy...friend?” Blaine sounded about as confused as Kurt felt. What was Wes getting at?

“Yes, my boyfriend. Stop trying to get him back.” Wes put a hand on Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“I don’t believe you,” Blaine spat, and Kurt had to admit, Wes’ act wasn’t that convincing.

But then Wes turned to Kurt, smiled, and kissed him passionately. It was longer than any kiss they had ever had. 

Wes pulled away, the smile never leaving his face. “We’re dating,” he said, “right, babe?”

“R-Right.” Kurt was taken aback. That was the hottest kiss he’s ever had.

Blaine scoffed and left.

“I think we convinced him,” Kurt said, his face hot. 

“Yeah. Let’s go get a hot chocolate and catch up properly.” Wes tried to appear nonchalant, but he had an obvious blush on his face that definitely wasn’t just from the cold. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!!! :)))

They weren’t boyfriends after the skating incident, but they were, however, friends. They met up for coffee at least 3 times a week and made sure to go out drinking monthly.

While Kurt had his friends at Vogue, he preferred hanging out with Wes’ friends from college. At least they were actually his age. Plus, he had completely cut himself off from the New Directions.

Kurt had even landed himself a new boyfriend. Adam attended NYADA, which was where Kurt considered going but had ultimately changed his mind and decided to pursue fashion instead. They had met when Kurt was checking out one of Rachel’s showcases when they were still friends. Adam had thought Kurt was cute and boldly asked him out. Kurt had denied at first and they had stayed friends, but a couple of months back Kurt had decided to give it a shot.

Adam was nice enough. He did fun impressions, had a few jokes that were actually funny, and complimented Kurt a lot. Kurt quickly realised he was like a British Sam. 

It was Christmas time again, and Kurt was at a Christmas party, 2 days before the actual big event. He was there with Wes and their friends, who were all completely wasted. 

Which led to them suggesting a game of spin the bottle.

“Do we have to?” Kurt whispered to Wes as his friend dragged him onto the circle that had formed on the floor.

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry,” Wes replied. “If you don’t want to kiss anyone, I’ll do it for you.”

Kurt smiled and squeezed Wes’ hand, not acknowledging Adam’s stares from across the room. Annoyingly, Adam and Wes didn’t get along. Adam claimed that Wes had a crush on Kurt, and Kurt refused to believe that. Wes was actually the source of most of their arguments. 

Wes’ friend, Becky, crawled into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Wes.

Becky smirked. “Okay, let’s see who you have to kiss.”

“Um, shouldn’t you kiss me?” Wes pointed out.

“I am definitely _not_ kissing you. Besides, I would never give up on a chance to embarrass you.”

“Fair enough.” Wes shrugged.

Kurt would never understand how Wes could be so chill about having to _kiss_ someone. 

The bottle was slower this time, taking a full minute before it landed between Wes’ friend, Penny, and Kurt.

“Oh,” Becky said. She hadn’t prepared for this.

She was about to reach forward and spin again when Wes exclaimed, “It’s closer to Kurt!” 

And without missing a beat, he harshly connected their lips, pulling Kurt’s face into his. They kissed for a while, Wes’ grip on Kurt softening and the kiss become gentler and sweeter, as the others from the past had been. 

Kurt couldn’t help but kiss him back this time. He was slightly intoxicated and wasn’t thinking completely straight. Besides, it was just a game. He was supposed to enjoy it.

But when he pulled back and saw the hurt look on Adam’s face, he knew he had messed up.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gay bashing (scene not written)
> 
> merry christmas eve!!

“I just don’t understand!” Kurt exclaimed, following Adam around the room as his boyfriend- _ex_ -boyfriend- collected up Kurt’s things and shoved them into a suitcase.

They had only moved in together 3 months ago.

The arguing had all started because of Wes again. Kurt had been sat on the couch next to Adam, texting his friend. He let a laugh slip out and Adam snapped. In a flash, all of their past arguments had come back. And like how all of their arguments had in the past year, it all came back to _the_ kiss. The kiss that had occurred between Kurt and Wes at their last Christmas party. 

After much grovelling, Kurt had finally won Adam’s forgiveness, and the two resumed their relationship as if the kiss had never happened. Unless, of course, they were arguing.

“Look, you clearly like Wes, so just date him already!” Adam snapped.

Kurt shook his head. Why was Adam _always_ saying that? He didn’t like Wes that way. 

Adam sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling-”

“Then don’t yell,” Kurt begged, tears in his eyes, “let’s talk this out. Please.”

Adam didn’t look Kurt in the eyes. “Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Kurt, we’ve been together for over a year. I say it all the time, but you never say it back. Just be honest with me. Do you love me?”

Kurt didn’t even need to think about it. He shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry.”

Adam packed the rest of Kurt’s things into a suitcase and handed it over to Kurt. 

“No.” Kurt tried to take Adam’s hand. “Adam, please, it’s Christmas Eve, don’t kick me out.”

“Do you remember what you said when you first moved in?”

“No.”

“You said,” Adam reminded him, “that if I ever felt uncomfortable with you being here, I could ask you to leave and you would. I don’t feel comfortable with you being here anymore and I would appreciate it if you would leave. You can come back if you forgot something, but aside from that, I don’t want to see you again. I’m tired of this relationship, Kurt. We’re always fighting, neither of us is happy, and I-I feel cheated on.”

Kurt understood. He had spent way too much time with Wes lately and had neglected his boyfriend. “I’m sorry.” And with that, he left the building.

He was walking down the street, unsure of where to go. It was Christmas Eve, who would take him? He couldn’t go home, there were no flights. Would Wes take him in?

He pulled out his phone. “Wes?”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Can I stay with you for the night? Please.”

“ _Of course._ ”

Kurt sighed in relief and thanked him.

He was walking to Wes’ house when he heard a cry for help. He instantly abandoned his suitcase and ran towards the sound.

* * *

Kurt woke up a few hours later to find that he was in a bed that wasn’t his own. He looked around and saw machines surrounding him. He felt anxiety rush through him. Why was he in the hospital? Was he okay? Was he dead?

“Where am I?” he asked the room, praying that someone could hear. His voice was low and raspy.

“The hospital.”

Kurt turned his head, wincing, and saw Wes sat on a chair, looking concerned. “Why?” 

“Um… you saved someone. You got beat up.”

“Why?”

Wes didn’t look Kurt in the eye. “Because you’re gay.”

Kurt sighed. “Oh.” Why couldn’t he remember anything?

“You’re so brave, and everyone is proud of you.”

Kurt tried to squeeze Wes’ hand but it was too painful.

“Where does it hurt?” Wes asked, looking over Kurt’s injuries.

Kurt pointed all of them out and Wes gently kissed each one, before placing a final one on Kurt’s lips.


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mention of minor character death  
> merry christmas everyone! i hope you enjoy! :)

It was Christmas Day. A year ago, Kurt had ended up in the hospital. But this year things had been slightly better. But it was _Christmas Day_ , the anniversary of his mom’s death.

Wes knew this, so he spent all of Christmas morning cuddling Kurt and telling him everything was okay. 

Kurt sat in Wes’ lap, his head resting on his shoulder. It didn’t help that death was fresh on Kurt’s mind. A month prior, their good friend Becky had passed away. 

“You okay?” Wes asked.

“I don’t know. I lost my mom, Becky, Adam, Blaine… and I know it’s stupid but…”

“No Christmas kiss?”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighed. 

Wes cupped Kurt’s cheek and looked his friends in the eyes. He kissed Kurt for a few seconds then pulled away slowly. “Better?”

“No,” Kurt said. “No. E-Every time that you kiss me you just… it ends _there_. It’s just a kiss. And… it’s meaningless. Obviously, it means a lot to me because it’s _you_ but…”

“Kurt, whenever I kissed you, you were always chasing after another guy or had a boyfriend. But I just couldn’t help myself.”

Kurt looked at Wes curiously. “You liked me from the start?”

Wes chuckled. “Oh, Kurt, if only you knew. Of course I did. You were so endearing. Every time you came back into my life, BOOM, so did the feelings.”

Kurt smiled. Over the past year of living with Wes, Kurt had fallen _deeply_ for the other boy. He was ashamed of how long it took him to see how amazing Wes was. Kurt grinned to himself and leaned in, connecting their lips.

He was finally the one to kiss Wes.


End file.
